Proof is all around
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: ONESHOT!“Isn't odd to believe in something with no actual proof?” she asked him. “Did you love your mother and father?” he asked and saw as her eyes soften.“Yes, of course.” She replied sternly “Prove it.” And with that he knew he had her stumped.PLSR&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

This is just an idea I had about a conversation I had with my mother, it was odd, but I liked it. By the way this is a story that involves religion and I am a very religious person, Christian, however I judge nobody on their religion I judge you on your character, so please read and review.

* * *

Tempe sat across from Booth in the car; they sat in the SUV staking out some guy who was wanted for killing little girls. She had to admit it was fun sitting and talking, but now there was nothing to talk about so, curiously she broke the ice.

"Do you believe there is an after life?" she questioned out of no where.

"Yes, of course, don't you?" he asked knowing her answer.

"no." she stated then paused before speaking again. "Why do believe there is?"

"Because my religion tells me it exists and because it gives me something to look forward to."

"But why do you believe in your religion? I mean isn't it just you know, odd to believe in something with no actual proof?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"No not really, that's where faith comes in at, Bones. Not everything needs proof."

"I need it." She whispered.

"Did you love your mother and father?" he asked and saw as her eyes softened for a moment before she went to confusion.

"Yes, of course." She replied sternly.

"Prove it." And with that he knew he had her stumped.

"I can't show you actual physical proof."

"And I can't do that with religion or belief in the after life."

"I see." She mumbled turning to look out the window as she secretly pondered the thought.

"You see Bones, sometimes you can't just look at the what, you need to look at the why."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, why would somebody just come up with a religion if there wasn't some truth behind it?"

"Easy to brain wash another person."

"Can you prove that?"

"With certain historical facts…yes. The Mayans used to believe that by sacrificing people they pleased their gods. Brain washing." She stated, though it was a poor example.

"Granted. Think of it like this. Do you believe in other life forms? I mean other living things outside of our planet?"

"You mean like aliens?" he nodded. "I have no proof to support or deny the question; time will tell us when our technology is more advanced."

"Ok, but why have so many galaxies? Stars? Space, so much space? If only one small planet holds life?"

"We don't know if we are or aren't alone in that case." she mumbled shaking her head.

"Exactly, you never really know, but sometimes to understand you have to believe in it."

"But why a certain thing? I mean religion?"

"Bones you asked me, I'm merely pointing it to, if you're going to sit there and convince me it's not real, then drop it."

"I just need proof." She mumbled to herself.

"sometimes the answers and proof are there, so close that you miss them, and sometimes you need to look deeper beyond logic and reasoning, that's why its belief."

"But I need proof."

"And I need proof that you loved your family. After everything that has happened. I need proof."

"I can't give it to you."

"Exactly, I can't give you it either." There was a long silence before he spoke again. "Do you understand?"

"Not really." She said looking over to him. "But I get the basic idea of it."

He starred at her for a moment before speaking. "And what do you get?"

"Some times proof isn't always there."

"Exactly."

"Though I still need it, I understand a little bit." It was quiet again and before either one of them could speak again; they had jumped out of the car and ran towards a man who had been talking to a little girl.

Deep down Tempe knew he was right, but sometimes proof was all she needed.

* * *

So how was it? Please review and let me know what you all thought about it because you're loved. Thanks. I hope nobody was offended by this and if you are let me know and I'll take it down. Again this was just a conversation based story, please review. 


End file.
